1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to an image generating apparatus comprising a light-emitting device portion emitting light for display.
2. Description of the Background Art
A switch and an operation mechanism each having a light-emitting device portion emitting light for display are known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 08-241658 (1996), 2003-257271, 05-041135 (1993) and 2001-273093, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-241658 discloses a photodetective switch comprising a key top (switch portion) including an illumination portion (emission surface) on the top surface, a swing body including a support shaft supporting the key top from below and a light-emitting diode arranged under the swing body. In the photodetective switch described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-241658, the illumination portion of the key top, the support shaft of the swing body and the light-emitting diode are aligned with each other, so that light emitted from the light-emitting diode can brighten the illumination portion of the key top through a light-guide through-hole formed inside the support shaft.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-257271 discloses an illuminative pushbutton switch device comprising a manipulator (switch portion), a tact plate (movable contact) arranged under the manipulator, a common armature (fixed contact) arranged under the tact plate, a storage portion storing the tact plate and the common armature and a light-emitting member. In the illuminative pushbutton switch device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-257271, the manipulator, the tact plate and the common armature stored in the storage portion and the light-emitting member are aligned with each other, so that light emitted from the light-emitting member can brighten the manipulator through openings provided in the tact plate, the common armature and the storage portion respectively.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 05-041135 discloses an illuminative push switch comprising a light-emitting button including a light-emitting device in the center thereof, a movable contact arranged under the light-emitting button and a translucent film so provided as to cover the light-emitting button. In the illuminative push switch described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 05-041135, the upper side of the translucent filter can be brightened with light emitted upward from the light-emitting device provided in the light-emitting button and light emitted downward and reflected upward by the movable contact.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-273093 discloses an operating part mechanism comprising an operating part having a semispherical upper side surface and an LED arranged under the operating part. In the operating part mechanism described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-273093, the LED is arranged on a position opposed to the center of the lower side surface of the operating part while the lower side surface of the operating part is so semispherically formed that the distance between the lower side surface of the operating part and the LED is constant, whereby light emitted from the LED is transmitted through the lower side surface of the operating part without refraction for uniformly brightening the upper side surface.
In each of the various switches and buttons described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 08-241658, 2003-257271 and 05-041135, however, the light-emitting device portion is arranged on the position opposed to the center of the emission surface of the switch portion in order to uniformly brighten the emission surface of the switch portion. If the light-emitting device portion is arranged on a position deviating from that opposed to the center of the emission surface of the switch portion, it is difficult to uniformly brighten the emission surface of the switch portion.
In the operating part mechanism described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-273093, the LED is arranged on the opposed to the center of the lower side surface of the operating part in order to uniformly brighten the semispherical upper side surface of the operating part. If the LED is arranged on a position deviating from that opposed to the center of the lower side surface of the operating part, it is difficult to uniformly brighten the upper side surface of the operating part.